Dulce y Travesura
by Chayley Costa
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN CONTEST: ¿Dulce o travesura? Había un hombre que lo deseaba todo.


_Disclaimer_: Los personajes pertenecen a la Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

_**"Happy Halloween Contest"**  
><em>

_Título: Dulce y Travesura  
>Penname: Chayley Costa<br>Summary: ¿Dulce o travesura? Había un hombre que lo deseaba todo.  
>Pareja a trabajar: Bella y Edward<br>Número de palabras: 4.294_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dulce y Travesura<em>**

Isabella Swan, una joven de 23 años de edad. Estudiante universitaria por el día, y camarera durante las noches, se disponía a realizar un pequeño receso de sus actividades durante un fin de semana, para regresar a su pueblo natal. Estas mini-vacaciones, pensaba disfrutarlas junto a su padre, el jefe de policía de Forks, Charlie Swan.

Bella, como prefería que la llamasen la mayoría de sus familiares y amigos, extrañaba horrores a su padre, pero más que a nadie, a su pequeña hermana. Leah, era hija del segundo matrimonio de su padre con Sue Cleawater. Tras años de soledad, el sheriff, se animó a dar nuevamente el gran paso e intentarlo, esta vez con más suerte. Isabella recuerda conocer a Sue de desde que tiene uso de razón, y hace aproximadamente diez años atrás, su padre contrajo matrimonio por segunda vez. Desde ese momento, Bella, no volvió a pasar largas temporadas durante el verano en aquel verde y lluvioso pueblo de la Península de Olimpia. Pensaba que era un estorbo para la pareja de recién casados. Solo se limitaba a pasar dos semanas cada verano, y año de por medio, las Navidades.

Esta vez, se encontraba allí por motivos muy diferentes, pues su pequeña hermana de siete años de edad, había enloquecido a su hermana mayor para que este año, se disfrazaran para la noche de brujas, y salieran juntas a las pacíficas calles del pueblo en busca de _dulce o travesura._ E Isabella, no era quien para negarle algo a su pequeña y revoltosa hermana, por lo que accedió fácilmente.

Procuró dejar adelantado algunos trabajos que le exigía su carrera en literatura inglesa, la cual escogió gracias a su pasión por las letras y las artes literarias, que conoció tras haber trabajado una temporada, durante su adolescencia en una pequeña librería en Phoenix, lugar de residencia de su madre Renée.

La castaña, chequeó que su equipaje estuviera completo y cerró la maleta, minutos antes de emprender camino desde Seattle hasta Forks. Le esperaban unas largas cuatro horas de viaje en carretera hasta Port Angels y desde allí una hora más a su destino. Una vez montada en su coche, un Sedán del año 86, regalo de graduación de su padre; conectó su _Ipone_ al estero del auto, y puso en marcha el motor y partió.

Fingir que no estaba emocionada respecto a esta visita, era una completa falacia. Estaba más que entusiasmada por pasar tiempo con su _familia_. Aunque también, en ese pueblo se encontraba quien fuera su novio por cinco semanas, periodo mas largo que pasó un verano allí. Solo alargando la estadía por ese romance adolescente de verano que inicio con un joven moreno, que hacia a más de una suspirar. Y ella no fue la excepción. Jacob Black, su primer novio, su primer beso- bueno, no precisamente así, al menos fue su primer beso con lengua- , su primer amante y su primer orgasmo. Fue su _noviazgo_ más duradero, y es que las relaciones amorosas eran un tema tabú para ella. La verdad, es que no había tenido suerte con los hombres, mas que algún que otro chico con el cual pasar la noche. Pero no era algo que le preocupara realmente. Aún era joven, y en esos momentos esta enfocada en otros asuntos, como por ejemplo, terminar su carrera universitaria, conseguir un trabajo y poder estabilizarse económicamente. Ya habría tiempo para relaciones mas serias. Y así, mientras tarareaba y, hasta por momentos cantaba a todo pulmón cuando alguna canción le gustaba demasiado, llegó a casa.

Aparcó frente a muy conocido porche. No tuvo tiempo ni para terminar de quitar el contacto del vehiculo, cuando una animada y revoltosa niña salió corriendo de la casa, gritando emocionada ante la llegada de su hermana.

- ¡Bella! Al fin llegaste. Pensé que ya no vendrías.

- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? Te prometí que vendría, aquí estoy- dijo Bella mientras bajaba del auto y se encontraba con su hermana, para abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho.

- Esto será súper. Mamá ya preparó la habitación para que hagamos piyamadas. Eso sí, mamá me deja solo los viernes y sábados, porque al otro día no tengo clases.

- Bella, que suerte que hayas llegado. Tu hermana me ha vuelto loca preguntando que cuándo llegarías- comentó divertida Sue, quien se acercaba a sus hijas, porque eso era lo que Bella significaba para ella, y la abrazaba con ahínco- Que lindo es volver a verte. Nos tenías muy abandonados. Y estas muy hermosa mi niña.

- Gracias Sue, también es muy grato volver a verles. Ya sabes que no…

- Tienes tiempo para nada- continuó la frase por ella- Lo sabemos.

- Si, pero ya solo me queda un semestre más para al fin poder graduarme. Y tengo mucha presión de los profesores, y además esta el trabajo…

- ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho tu padre que no debes preocuparte por el dinero?

- Millones- contestó mientras saca su equipaje del maletero- Pero sabes que no me siento bien dejando que pagué todo por mí. Es algo que no puedo permitir.

Y es que la situación económica de Charlie Swan no era nada mala, pero tampoco su hija podía acceder a que todos sus gastos corrieran por cuenta de su padre.

- Pero no he venido aquí para hablar de obligaciones, ni estudio, ni trabajo. Así que olvidémonos de ello- continuó.

- De acuerdo. Vamos a dentro que tengo unos emparedados de atún esperando por ti.

La joven se saboreó los labios. Se le había pasado la hora del almuerzo durante el viaje y lo único que había comido desde el desayuno, había sido medio paquete de _chocochips_. Ya en el interior de la pequeña, pero acogedora casita, la cual había sido víctima, por suerte, de la mano de Sue. Quien, tras mudarse allí, había redecorado y dado vida a cada rincón del lugar.

_Al fin en casa,_ pensó Isabella.

La calidez del hogar la hizo añorar tiempos pasados y deseos incumplidos. Así también, como algún que otro momento en el que ese mismo sofá, ubicado en medio de la sala, frente a la TV de plasma, había sido mancillado por algún que otro encuentro fogoso con su novio de la adolescencia. Prefirió no ahondar más en sus libidos recuerdos, porque estaba más que segura que no habría ni terminado de comer sus sándwiches, que hubiera salido corriendo hacia la reserva de La Push, en busca de su ex para rememorar viejos tiempos. Y es que la falta de actividad sexual en la vida de la joven, estaban comenzando a causarle estragos. Por momentos sentía la necesidad de follarse a la primer polla que se le cruzase por su camino. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza y volver a la realidad.

Leah, hablaba entusiasmada acerca de sus aventuras en la primaria de Forks, y trató de enfocarse en ello.

- Espero que no te molestes, pero tú dijiste que buscaríamos juntas nuestros disfraces. Y pensé que era buena idea invitar a Irina y Kate- hablaba a una velocidad sobrehumana, sin detenerse tan solo a respirar.

- Y ¿quiénes son Kate e Irina?- preguntó Isabella.

- Son gemelas y mis mejores amigas. Quieren conocerte.

- De acuerdo. Podríamos ir hasta Port Angels. Apuesto a que allí encontraremos unos muy originales atuendos. Pero antes, hay que preguntarles a los padres de tus amigas si las dejan venir con nosotras.

- ¡Siiii! Estoy segura que no tendrá problema. Ya mismo las llamo para quedar ¿a las cincote parece bien?

- Hija- intervino Sue-, porque no te tranquilizas un poco. Tu hermana ha manejado muchas horas para un solo día. Déjala descansar hoy, y mañana van por sus disfraces.

- Si enana. Mañana te prometo que vamos de compras. Pero en este momento, desearía dormir un rato, antes de que llegue papá ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien- dijo un poco desanimada.

Bella, necesitaba dormir un par de horas, porque sabía lo que le aguardaba por la noche. Una Leah hiperactiva y charlatana, con miles de cosas que contar y preguntar. Porque, además, era una chiquilla muy curiosa.

Isabella despertó la mañana a causa de unos pequeños dedos, intentando abrir sus pesados párpados.

"_Niña del demonio" _fue lo primero que dijo para sus adentros.

- Leah- se quejó con voz patosa.

- ¿Vamos Bella! Ya es hora de levantarse. El papá de Kate e Irina dijo que a las 9 estarían listas- dijo la niña mientras saltaba sobre el colchón en el que hasta, unos segundos antes, dormía Bella.

Ante la mención de la hora, la castaña buscó a tientas su teléfono móvil para comprobar la hora. El reloj digital en la pantalla le indicaba que eran las 8:15 de la mañana. Soltó un quejido exasperante. ¡Sólo había dormido tres horas! Si no fuera por el tremendo cariño y paciencia que solo por su hermana sentía, ya la hubiera asfixiado con su almohada.

- Enana, solo dame unos minutos- pidió Bella.

- De acuerdo. Pero no tardes. Mamá tiene el desayuno ya listo. Hizo waffles con sirope de fresas- canturreo Leah mientras salía de la habitación.

Comprobado, esa niña era hija del mismísimo _Lucifer_. Sabía perfectamente como extorsionar a la gente. Ahora entendía perfectamente porque tenía a su viejo padre en la palma de se diminuta mano.

Una vez, que logró tras varios esfuerzos, ponerse en pie. Tomó una ligera ducha. Se vistió con sus habituales jeans azules, una franelilla blanca y sus infaltables y buenas compañeras, _convers. _Dio un profundo suspiro para quitarse así un poco del mal humor que la había dominado, en cuanto su hermana la despertó, antes de bajar las escaleras.

Una vez que sus estómagos estaban llenos y contentos, salieron hacia la casa de las dichosas _Kate_ e_ Irina. _Guiándose por las indicaciones de su hermana. Era muy poco probable que alguien se perdiera en Forks, al menos que te adentraras a hacer senderismo por los espesos bosques. Pero Bella, comenzó a pensar que quizás estaba algo equivocada.

Tras haber andado unos minutos por la carretera de salida- o entrada- del pueblo, se desviaron por un sendero cubierto de árboles, haciendo el ambiente un poco más sombrío. Pensó que quizás su hermana le estaba cargando una broma. Era muy típico en ella. Isabella, comenzó a crisparse, tras haber conducido unos cuantos kilómetros y no encontrar nada aún, más que el verde musgo que cubría los troncos de los frondosos árboles. Tras alguna que otra curva, de a poco, comenzó a vislumbrar un poco de claridad. Un suspiro de alivio salió de entre sus labios, al encontrar al fin, la venturosa casa.

Estupefacta aparcó el coche, frente a las magníficas murallas que levantaban el frente de aquella _casa._

_-_ Woooah!- exclamó Bella.

- Si, es enorme. Espera a ver como es por dentro- comentó Leah, mientras desabrochaba su cinturón para bajarse del coche y se dirigía hacia el porche de entrada.

No había ni terminado de subir los escalones de entrada, cuando la magistral puerta de roble se abrió, emergiendo, de allí, dos pitufas de cabellos rojizos., uniéndosele a Leah. Las tres comenzaron a parlotear con sus voces chillonas. Mientras Bella, permanecía aún junto a su coche, observando con espanto, tratando de seguir el hilo de su animada conversación.

- Leah ¿cómo estas?- pudo oír la castaña, una masculina voz entre medio de tanto parloteo. Dirigió su vista en busca de esa voz.

_Que me amarren y me sostengan todos los santo- o demonios- que habitan sobre el universo_; pensó.

Es que simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos café le mostraban. Ese hombre era la mismísima personificación de un dios griego. No tuvo ni un ápice de vergüenza en admirar tremenda tentación.

Un cuerpo hercúleo. Alto, hombros anchos, mentón pronunciado y varonil, mostrando la sombra del bello de su barba sin afeitar. Ojos verde jade, grandes y brillantes. De cabello de un extraño color entre dorado y rojizo, peinado pulcramente hacia tras. Sus manos comenzaron a picar de deseo. Deseo por fundir sus delgados dedos entre esas suaves hebras, desordenándolo. Pero el escultural hombre no fue el único examinado y admirado.

La joven también fue minuciosamente _estudiada_. Largas y torneadas piernas, sostenían unas estrechas caderas. Delgada, pero con sutiles curvas, dándole un aspecto afrodisíaco a su figura. Ojos café, con el cabello largo y con suaves odas, del mismo tono. Haciendo un contraste exótico con su nívea piel. El hombre, tuvo que tragar grueso para aclarar su garganta y dejar salir su voz: fuerte y segura. Como la de todo un hombre que es un magnate en los negocios.

- Buenos días- saludó mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Buenos días- contestó, maldiciendo internamente así misma por dejar que la exaltación se expresara en su voz.

- Tú debes ser _Isabella-_ pronunció su nombre con un extraño acento. Pero Bella no pudo siquiera responder algo coherente, ya que sus bragas se humedecieron en solo un instante. ¡Ja! Y pensar que hace un par de días atrás una de sus amigas le dijo que era frígida porque hacía más de dos meses que no se acostaba con nadie.

- Exactamente- contestó, estrechado la gran mano que se extendía frente a ella. Sintió como unos finos y largos dedos se apretaban en torno de su diminuta y delicada mano. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos al imaginar todo lo que esos dedos podrían hacer en otras partes de su cuerpo.

- Edward Cullen- se presentó como todo un formidable caballero- Soy el padre de esas dos pequeñas niñas revoltosas-.

_¡Oh, santísima mierda!; _exclamó para sus adentros Bella. Era le padre de las amigas de su hermana. Era un hombre comprometido: casado y con hijos. Y a ella jamás se le ocurriría tener algo con un hombre así. Claro, como si eso llegara a suceder en algún momento. _Es un hombre prohibido, _le susurró una vocecita en su mente.

Tuvo que frotar sus muslos, lo más disimuladamente posible, para calmar las marcadas palpitaciones que emitía su intimidad ante tal pensamiento. ¿Por qué lo prohibido, era lo mas excitante?

- Es un placer- pronunció con voz algo distorsionada, la joven muchacha.

- Si… en verdad es un _placer_- coincidió Edward lanzándole una lasciva mirada, dejando en claro el doble sentido en sus palabras.

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos- comentó Bella, para así poder alejarse de ese hombre que la estaba enloqueciendo con solo una mirada.

- ¡Siii…!- exclamó el coro de niñas.

- Obedezcan a la hermana de Leah y contrólense. ¿Entendido?- dijo, observando fijamente a sus hijas, quienes asintieron sumisas a su padre, con rostro de: _no matamos ni a un mosquito. _Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla de su padre, y subieron al coche de Bella.

- ¿Algo que deba saber respecto a tus hijas?- preguntó Isabella, haciendo hincapié en _tus hijas._

- No. Solo espero que tengas suficiente paciencia y energía como para pasar un rato con ellas. Suelen ser un poco hiperactivas. Y ten- extendió un par de billetes hacia la joven- Son para los gastos de las niñas. Creo que con eso será suficiente- Isabella tomó el dinero y los colocó en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

- ¿Alguna cosa más?- quiso saber antes de montarse en su coche y salir despavorida de allí antes de largársele encima y hacer todo lo que sus hormonas revoltosas le _ordenaran._

- Si. Tu número- se le quedó mirando, tratando de comprender lo que le había dicho. ¿Acaso no tenía un poquito de descaro como para estar _coqueteando_ con ella, mientras en el asiento trasero estaban sus hijas?- … de tu móvil. Por si surge algún improvisto.

- Oh… si... si claro!- _¿para qué mas lo querría, idiota?_ Se recriminó internamente.

Luego de dictarle su número de celular, puso en marcha su auto. De soslayo, observaba por el espejo retrovisor mientras se alejaba de la casa, como Edward Cullen se quedaba de pie, allí. Y ella muriéndose de ganas y deseo por hacerle compañía y _otras _cosas mas.

Buscó en el dial de la radio una emisora local con música de moda que nadie puede ignorar, por lo menos el estribillo de esas canciones. Así, cantando o tarareando y discutiendo lo más seriamente posible que se podía, teniendo en cuenta que hablaba con niñas de siete años, logró despejar su mente del excitante hombre que un momento atrás la había perturbado.

Pasaron un rato muy entretenido. Pero esas chiquillas eran como el demonio de _Tazmania,_ personificado en tres niñas, escondido tras pequeños rostros de querubines que engañaban a cualquiera.

Por suerte, Port Angels no era una ciudad muy grande, que solo contaba con dos tiendas de alquiler o compra de disfraces. No fue muy complicado hallar los atuendos de las niñas, pues estaban muy seguras de que era lo que usarían. Ahora restaba encontrar el disfraz adecuado para Bella. Se probó desde enterizos de felpa de animales, como un burro, un pato y hasta una gallina; hasta vestidos de princesas. _Realmente terrorífico_- divagó con sarcasmo. Era Halloween; ¿cómo alguien podía asustar con un traje de _TinkerBell_? Estaba comenzando a darse por rendida e improvisar con algunos harapos para la noche siguiente. Pero ¿qué podría encontrar entre disfraces infantiles?

Le comentó a la dependienta que las estaba atendiendo, su decepción al no poder dar con lo que deseaba. Era todo demasiado inocente, y ella quería algo sexy y atrevido. Por supuesto que aún era conciente de que tenía que llevar a su hermana por las calles del pueblo en busca de dulces. La mujer la miró suspicaz antes de indicarle, con un gesto de mano disimulado, que la siguiera. Bella le pidió a las niñas que aguardaran allí, y tras obtener el asentimiento por parte de las tres, fue tras la vendedora.

En un apartado del local, se ubicaba una pequeña puerta corrediza. La atravesaron para encontrarse con otros cientos de disfraces para _adultos_.

Isabella comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, despertando su libido ante las vulgares prendas que en percheros se exponían. Hasta por momentos se sintió avergonzada ante la obscenidad que mostraban algunos de ellos. ¡Una vagina expulsando_ gushing*_!- mejor lo dejaba allí. Siguió circulando entre los embozos, hasta que uno le llamó la atención- en realidad no era como si simplemente pudiera ignorar los demás.

- ¿Quieres probártelo? Se acompaña con un par de accesorios- le informo la vendedora.

- Sí, ¿donde puedo probármelo?- asintió con entusiasmo la castaña.

La mujer le indico uno de los probadores-algo ocultos- que allí habían, y sin esperar por el resto de los accesorios, se quitó su ropa para enfundarse las otras prendas. Le calzaba a la perfección. Se observó por todos los ángulos posibles, para convencerse de que era el apropiado. Una camisa, color azul, era acompañada por una mini falda negra, si solo se curvaba hacia adelanto, estaba segura de que expondría su trasero en todo su esplendor. Se colocó los accesorios que la dependienta le pasó. Una típica gorra, una placa para el bolsillo de su camisa, un cinturón para llevar su _arma_ y para finalizar, unas esposas. No quería ni imaginar que diría Charlie cuando la viera. Pagó por los disfraces. Y tras devorar unas hamburguesas como almuerzo, volvieron a Forks. Dejo a las hermanas Cullen en la entrada de su casa. Ni se molestó en bajarse del coche, ya que una mujer, con un parecido significativo, salió a recibirlas. Su madre y… _esposa_ de Edward. Solo hizo sonar el claxon a modo de saludo y salio disparada de allí. Esa noche, Isabella tuvo un largo y _silencioso_ baño, para calmar en poco el ardor de su intimidad. Ya, un poco mas relajada, se decidió a dormir, cayendo rendida sobre su cama.

Un ruido la hizo despertar. Se sentó en su improvisada cama, y miró aun entre dormida hacia todos lados. Lo primero de lo que se percató, era de que Leah, no estaba en su cama. Otro golpe mas en la ventana y dirigió hacia allí toda su atención. Se levantó del lecho y un tanto insegura, se acercó hasta la claraboya. Soltó un pequeño grito ante el susto que se llevó al ver una persona, sobre la rama del árbol que daba justo a la altura de su antigua habitación.

- Ábreme- le pidió desde el otro lado. Ella, aun en estado de estupor, hizo lo que le pidió. Ni bien estuvo abierta la ventana, un gran hombre se adentró en su cuarto, parándose justo frente a ella.

Isabella llevo una mano a su boca para apaciguar el grito-jadeo que salio de su boca al observar y caer en cuanta de quien se trataba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto intrigada.

- Necesitaba verte.

- Pero…- el hombre la detuvo, cuando se acercó a ella y ciñó sus grandes y fuertes manos, alrededor de su estrecha cintura, estampando sus labios sobre los de ella.

Bella ni se inmutó por detenerlo. En verdad el sabor de su boca era embriagante y el contacto con su pecho hizo que se quedara estática en su lugar. Simplemente dejándose hacer.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a refutar la joven.

- Vine por mi _dulce y travesura_- contestó de manera seductora avanzando con ella aún en brazos hasta que Bella sintió como caían sobre su cama.

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, esta vez de una manera más demandante, desesperada. Las varoniles manos recorrieron ávidamente el cuerpo de la mucha, acto que ella imitó. Separaron sus bocas, solo cuando el aire se hizo demandante en sus pulmones, pero los carnosos labios del hombre prosiguieron besando su cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola enloquecer por completo.

Segundos después, la ropa comenzó a ser estorbosa. Quitándose ambos sus prendas. Maravillado observó los pequeños pechos de Bella y sin detenerse a pensar, los comenzó a devorar con ímpetu. Mientras que las manos de la castaña se enredaban entre las hebras del cabellera del hombre que tenía sobre su cuerpo. La respiración era agitada y la temperatura en sus cuerpos comenzó a arder ante el contacto de sus pechos desnudos.

_¿Dónde diablos había quedado su cordura?_ Se cuestión Isabella. Recordando a su hermana, sumándole que estaba a punto de tener sexo, si no se detenía, y estaba dudando mucho de que fuera capaz, en la casa de su padre. Juntando todo su autocontrol, intentó detenerlo.

- Edward… detente- dijo como pudo- Nos pueden oír. Leah puede entrar en cualquier momento y además… tu esposa…- jadeó ante el punzante, pero excitante mordisco que dio en su cuello.

- No pienses en nada. Nadie nos va a interrumpir… lo juro. Solo déjate hacer Bella. Deja que te haga todas las fantasías que he tenido a lo largo de todo el día contigo. Nadie tiene porque enterarse de esto. ¿Tienes idea de lo locamente desesperado y excitado que me has tenido? Ahora que tengo tu exquisito cuerpo bajo el mió, no pienso detenerme- sin esperar una palabra mas, guió su hinchado y palpitante miembro hacia la cavidad vaginal de la joven.

La cual, se sintió delirar ante tremenda sensación.

- Te gusta ¿no? Dime que no puedes negar esto… que te sientes tan atraída por mi como yo por ti- dijo Edward mientras comenzaba a embestir profundamente en su interior.

- ¡Oh Edward!- gimió llena de placer- Si... te deseo. Te deseo demasiado. Por favor… ve más rápido… mas duro- imploró.

Y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra el diminuto cuerpo de Bella. Ambos jadearon ante la sensación del vaivén de sus cuerpos, chocando feroces contra si mismos. Edward acallaba los sonidos lujuriosos que salían de su boca, mordiendo y succionando cada parte del cuerpo de Isabella que tuviera a su alcance. El fandango, producto de la fricción de sus sexos inundaba el pequeño cuarto. Ninguno de los dos lo toleró más. Isabella comenzó a aprisionar estrepitosamente el mimbro de se amante. Explotando juntos en un poderoso orgasmo, haciendo que cada extremidad del cuerpo de la castaña se retorciera de puro placer. Sintió como hasta la última gota se semen la llenaba.

Cuando al fin sus respiraciones lograron normalizarse, Edward se quitó de encima de ella, y a una velocidad sobre humana se infundó en su prendas. Bella lo observaba embobada, relamiéndose los labios ante tan magistral anatomía.

- Es mejor que me vaya- dijo Edward mientras se dirigía hasta la ventana.

- Espera- dijo un tanto agitada Bella. Buscó presurosa la franelilla que usaba para dormir, colocándosela y acercándose hasta el seductor hombre- No te vayas… aun no- pidió. Con ganas de repetir inmediatamente lo sucedido minutos antes.

- Créeme-que-lo-mejor-es-que-me-marche-ahora-mismo- dijo con los dientes apretados mirándola con furia. En ese momento, Bella observó sus ojos detalladamente y lo que vio en ellos la dejó helada.

- Tus ojos… están rojos- susurró, ahora con un poco de pánico en su voz.

- Mierda- masculló enfadado- No quería hacerte esto Isabella. Pero supongo que tienes alguna idea de lo que soy.

La muchacha asintió, siendo plenamente conciente de lo que había echo. Comenzó a retroceder, alejándose de ese extraño hombre. Pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que Edward avanzó sigilosamente, como un cazador acecha a su presa, tomándola fuertemente por su nuca, inmovilizándola.

- Nunca deberías haber venido… pero ya no tengo otra alternativa- pronunció misteriosamente antes de clavar sus afilados colmillos en el estilizado cuello de Isabella.

Comenzó a gritar horrorizada y tratando de luchar con su manos para apartarlo. Cuando abrió sus ojos y cayó abruptamente al darse cuenta de la realidad. Había sido un sueño. Un maldito y condenado sueño. Producto de su alocada obsesión.

Ese sueño no había sido más que una clara señal para mantenerse alejada de Edward Cullen. Un vampiro sediento de sangre. Pero Isabella estaba dispuesta a dejarse morder.

* * *

><p><em>*gushing: <em>o_ cumming_, expresión en ingles que se utiliza (en el ámbito pornográfico) para denominar la eyaculación femenina_._

¿Qué les pareció? Gine me invitó a participar en el HHC, y no me pude negar. Era la primera vez que me invitaban a participar en esta clase de concursos y ahí mismo comencé a maquinar algo en mi cabeza. Les dejo el link del _Contest_ para que allí voten a partir de mañana (1 de noviembre) así que si les gustó… espero que voten por mi! Un besote enorme y… _HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

_Link del contest: _

http : / www. fanfiction. net / u / 3326265 / Happy _ Halloween _ Contest (sin los espacios)


End file.
